Our Favorite Informational Websites
Everybody: remember when you add to this page to make your links "live" so that people can follow them. To do that, look at the edit page and follow the examples of others (like my e-bay entry) that show you how to do that. If all you want to show up is the URL, just type a square left bracket (next to the p on your keyboard) the web address (be sure to include the http:// part), and then a right bracket. --MarieJones 18:20, 7 February 2006 (UTC) ---- Sherrod Library HomepageThis is the library website for ETSU. It includes links to resources for finding articles, books, and other materials that the library owns or subscribes to. The library homepage is primarily a finding tool that links to bibliographic and textual resources. --MarieJones 21:34, 14 Jan 2006 (UTC) http://www.ebay.com Ebay online auctions This is an online auction site. It includes textual and graphic information related to items for sale and the process of selling on e-bay.--198.146.218.235 23:50, 30 January 2006 (UTC) http://www.kn.pacbell.com/wired/fil/ I like this site, but contributions are often deleted after a set period of time. Michael Jinks --Michael BJ 02:28, 25 April 2006 (UTC) http://www.classroom.net/classweb/--[[User:Michael BJ|Michael BJ]] 02:28, 25 April 2006 (UTC) http://www.artsonia.com/--[[User:Michael BJ|Michael BJ]] 02:28, 25 April 2006 (UTC) My Students have some work in here (37813) http://www.artsonia.com/schools/school.asp?id=682 http://www.si.edu/ The Smithsonian of course--Michael BJ 02:28, 25 April 2006 (UTC) http://www.goenc.com/ Math and Science CoolMath.comis a great resource for simple, concise descriptions of higher math topics, from fractions to functions. It's sister sites include Coolmath4Kids.com , indended for younger students, Coolmath-Games.com , exactly what is says on the tin, FinanceFREAK.com , which teaches basic money management, and science monster.com , a relative newcomer with interactive activities teaching elementary science concepts. Tennessee Electronic Library(TEL) The Tennessee Electronic Library includes several databases that are available to all residents of Tennessee free of charge through their respective libraries. Databases designed for elementary, middle, and high-school students are avaiable here as are databases geared more toward the academic community. Most of the information available on TEL is textual or bibliographic. My favorite database here is Kids' Infobits; my students love this one. Kid's Infobits contains some graphical information which students enjoy. The password to access TEL is "elvis." --Melanie 03:43, 4 February 2006 (UTC) I enjoy the USA Today web site. It has streaming video & audio, downloadable pictures, and archive news. The site is http://www.usatoday.com JaneCombs 05:17, 5 Feb 2006 A great site for geneology is http://www.ancestry.com You can get lost for hours looking up your family history. JaneCombs 05:17, 5 Feb 2006 At the time this was posted I wasn't really aware how to use the wiki. --Zjec37 19:39, 24 April 2006 (UTC) http://www.ceoexpress.com is one of my favorite sites. It is a page of links to hundreds of other websites which are excellent for doing research. It has links to a lot of national magazines, and newspapers, the Associated Press, statistics pages, legal pages, etc. You don't have to be a member to use this page. I highly recommend you check it out. --JaneCombs 03:14, 5 Feb 2006 I am adding my time stamp and sig to thispage since I did not do it before. --Zjec37 19:39, 24 April 2006 (UTC) Here is National Science Teachers http://www.nsta.org/ http://www.capecod.net/Wixon/wixon.htm Kathy Schrocks guide for educators.Teacher growth http://www.enc.org/ Information for K12 Math and Science Teachers http://artsonia.com Some of my students work here (MBJ) Enchanted Learning This is a delightful site for activities, games, activity sheets, and web sites. INTERNET4CLASSROOMS is an awesome tool for helping make an effective use of the internet. [[User:Kim] Grolier Online Kids This is the elementary-friendly page of Grolier Online. My students use it regularly. They can perform searches and they are able to narrow them to only the New Book of Knowledge which is on about a 4th grade reading level. They particularly like the Newscoops page and the "Today is..."page. --Amy B 01:34, 12 February 2006 (UTC) http://go-kids.grolier.com --Amy B 03:02, 13 April 2006 (UTC) Joyce Valenza's webpage This is the webpage of Joyce Valenza who is a media specialist at a high school in Pennsylvania. I had the pleasure of hearing her at the TASL conference this past Nov. She was amazing! --Amy B 01:40, 12 February 2006 (UTC) Also visit her school webpage. http://mciu.org/~spjvweb/--[[User:Amy B|Amy B]] 01:48, 12 February 2006 (UTC) http://mciu.org/~spjvweb/jvweb.html --Amy B 03:02, 13 April 2006 (UTC) Weeding This website has suggestions for weeding. There are interesting stories from media specialists regarding books they found in their collections.--68.34.210.86 13:53, 4 March 2006 (UTC)--Amy B 13:56, 4 March 2006 (UTC) http://www.sunlink.ucf.edu/weed/comments.html --Amy B 03:02, 13 April 2006 (UTC) Cool Math Games for Kids This website helps in developing child's basic math skill and improve logical abilities playing math, logic and puzzle games. Art Websites Jefferson County SchoolsArt web site with power point presentations about artists and art themes. It is graphical and textual information Jefferson County Schoolspower point presentations http://artsedge.kennedy-center.org/ Art website with lesson plans, standards, web links, how-to’s, articles and reports, contacts, advocacy essentials, look-listen-learn, arts-days, meet the artist, arts quotes. It is a mixture of information, mainly graphical and textual information. [--Nathalie 19:52, 8 February 2006 (UTC)http://www.nga.gov/kids/zone/zone.htm] design activities for students and adults My favorite art design --Nathalie 19:52, 8 February 2006 (UTC)website is http://www.nga.gov/kids/zone/3dtwirler.htm create 3-D shapes and change the point of view. Add colors, patterns, make it transparent, etc. It is graphical information. More design activities can be found at http://www.nga.gov/kids/kids.htmArt for children web site Make symmetrical wall patterns: http://www.nga.gov/kids/zone/wallovers.htm I would like to mention a couple more sites that I use from time to time. Read Across America is for literacy awareness events that can be used to excite children about reading. I also use Scholastic Scholastic which features online activities, lesson plans, teaching strategies, and online chats with featured authors. User:Kim Nettrekker Nettrekker is a seach engine designed for students and teachers. It is a wonderful place to direct students when they need to do Internet research and to use when planning lessons because it only lists sites that have been reviewed by educators or librarians. This site provides mostly textual and graphical information. --68.171.100.186 22:21--Melanie 21:14, 19 February 2006 (UTC),--68.171.100.186 21:09, 19 February 2006 (UTC) 8 February 2006 (UTC)(I posted this on the earliest date first, but I must not have been logged in becasue my name did not show up-oops!) Tutorial Outpost This site contains hundreds of tutorials relating to programs such as Photoshop, Illustrator, 3D Studio Max, Maya, Flash, etc--DerrickC 01:40, 9 February 2006 (UTC) Gottadeal.com This site gives you up to date info of the latest deals at Amazon, Buy, BestBuy, Circuit City, Sears, WalMart, Target, Newegg, TigerDirect, etc.--DerrickC 01:40, 9 February 2006 (UTC) MarcoPolo is a collection of educational Web sites, which help teachers to integrate internet content into their k-12 settings. You can find high-quality, standards-based textual, graphical, audio and multimedia information resources in various fields in it. It is amazing because you will find teaching and learning can be so interesting and enjoyable by effectively using the internet content.--Jianlan Fu 02:37, 10 February 2006 (UTC) npr.org is a Web site on which you can find news, information and entertainment programming. The internationally acclaimed provider and distributor NPR produces and distributes more than 130 hours of original programming each week. What is special is that besides getting the textual and graphical information, you can listen to the audio of the talk and information programs after reading the summary of those programs. This feature is very good for those who want to improve their English listening skills because you can listen to the same program as many times as you want.--Jianlan Fu 04:01, 10 February 2006 (UTC) http://www.tennessean.com/apps/pbcs.dll/frontpageis the website for a Nashville newspaper which is closely following all TennCare Program changes. I also find this page very helpful in following Tennessee politics.--Gil Johnson 17:58, 10 February 2006 (UTC) Brain Popis an educational site that offers online animated movies that teach topics on technology, science, English, etc. The movies have an online interactice quiz that goes with each movie. --Sandra Sandra 02:34, 12 February 2006 (UTC) Classroom connect classroom connect extends a rich assortment of good information to support the Internet-ready teacher and school.--Jinxia 18:09, 12 February 2006 (UTC) eyewireThere are Lots and lots...and still lots of helpful information and tools on working with images. The photoshop tips are good stuff!--Jinxia 18:32, 12 February 2006 (UTC) The Educator's Reference Desk provides links to online educational information and lesson plans, also has archived questions to AskEric. --DerrickC 17:37, 26 March 2006 (UTC) Foreign Languages Duolingo is a popular website and phone app that offers free language instruction for Spanish, French, Portuguese, German, Italian, and English. They also have many other courses in various stages of developement, including Turkinsh and Russian. Radio Lingua provides educational podcasts that teach various languages. Their flagships are Coffee Break Spanish , French , and German , but they also have shorter courses teaching the basics of many others and are also developing a new French course for school age children . The podcasts are free, but they also sell bonus materials. Category:East Tennessee State University